


Just Chester

by JaxKendy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Gen, Imagine your favorite character, WIP
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 23:42:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/855322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaxKendy/pseuds/JaxKendy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The relationship between Stiles (TV: Teen Wolf) and Chester (Original Character) based on "Imagine your favorite character" prompts. Not necessarily in chronological order, some may be short, some may be long. I might eventually put it all together into an actual story depending on the response I get.</p>
<p>(Content Rating is subject to change; overall story rating will represent current highest content rating, each chapter will have an individual rating.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Chester

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Meeting your favorite character for the first time. (Rated G)  
> (I obviously own nothing other than my laptop and the notebook I scribbled this in.)

Stiles' head snapped up when the classroom door slammed open, followed closely by a yelp, flailing limbs, and a dull thud. The rest of the class laughed, few trying to be discreet, and Stiles winced, but the blue-haired girl just popped into a standing position, blowing hair out of her face with an irritated huff.

Mr. Harris didn't even look up from the papers on his desk. "Class, this is our new student, Am-"

"Chester," the girl blurted, cutting him off. She blushed when he gave her his patented 'I'm-not-impressed' look. "Just, uh, just Chester," she muttered, fingers tangling in the green ends of her hair.

"Well, 'Just Chester,' you can take a seat next to Mr. Stilinski."

Chester snorted derisively at his 'joke' and turned to the class, catching Stiles' slight wave before he pointed at the empty spot to his left.

Unceremoniously flinging her bag on the tabletop, Chester hopped onto the stool behind her, only a quiet squeak and minimal floundering when it tried to topple.

She cleared her throat and thrust her right hand towards Stiles, a light flush on her face. "Chester."

He smiled and shook the offered hand. "Stiles."

She gave him a weird look. "Stiles Stilinski?"

"Nickname."

Chester nodded in understanding. "Winchester," she pointed at herself.

Stiles let out a laugh, quickly muffling it with his hand when Mr. Harris glared at them.

Stiles looked at her bag, reading the white lettering on the front. "Slide?"

She smiled and ran her fingers over the penguin under the italicized word. "Movie reference."

"Movie buff?"

Chester shrugged. "A bit, not really. I like what I like."

Stiles huffed a laugh. "I can see that," he mused, gesturing to her hair.

She grinned. "Expressing myself is my forte."

Both ducked their heads, stifling their laughter when Mr. Harris cleared his throat and glared at them.

**Author's Note:**

> Even though the entire series most likely won't be in chronological order, I figured the first meeting would be the best place to start, not only for the reader but for myself as well; I wanted to get the initial meeting done first to set the interaction for the rest of the series. (Her last name is obviously from Supernatural, but this isn't a crossover; it's more of a 'tip of the hat' to the Supernatural world/fandom as I am a fan. Well, that and I'm not good with picking last names, but shhh..)
> 
> (I wasn't sure what to rate this chapter, so I just went with G since nothing happens.)
> 
> Let me know what you think, I would be eternally grateful. :) (And sorry about the length, I just didn't want to add unnecessary filler.)


End file.
